West Virginiaball
West Virginiaball |founded = 1863 |image = West Virginiaball.png |caption = Take me home down country roads |personality = Depressed sometimes |language = English |type = Non-Hispanic White American (93.2%) Other ancestries (6.9%) |capital = Charleston |affiliation = USAball |religion = Christianity (mostly Protestantismball) |friends = South Carolinaball, Virginiaball(sometimes), North Carolinaball, OhioRawr, Donald Trump |enemies = CSAball (I of against slavery), Virginiaball (most of the time), Mothman |likes = West Virginia mountaineers, Coal, John Denver, Biscuits, Sweet tea, Coal, Fallout 76 though it's a bad game |intospace = Yes |bork = Coal Coal |food = pepperoni rolls, Tudors Biscuit World(Best food eva), Ginos Pizza(is of best pizza) |status = Alive |notes = The upcoming Fallout game is in West Virginia, so he can into post-apocalypse |reality = State of West Virginia |gender = male |military = Can defend themselves unlike most of the states }} West Virginiaball is a state of USAball. History West Virginia and his twin East Virginiaball are the children of Virginiaball. When the American Civil War began, Virginiaball joined CSAball, while West Virginiaball, opposing slavery, broke away from Virginiaball in order to stay with the union. As the war went on, West Virginiaball became sad and lonely. After the war ended, Virginiaball reunited with USAball. To this day, West Virginiaball and Virginiaball are temporary rivals. West Virginia can into memes as shown below Almost heaven, West Virginia Blue Ridge Mountains, Shenandoah River Life is old there, older than the trees Younger than the mountains, blowing like a breeze Country roads, take me home To the place I belong West Virginia, mountain mama Take me home, country roads All my memories gather round her Miner's lady, stranger to blue water Dark and dusty, painted on the sky Misty taste of moonshine, teardrop in my eye Country roads, take me home To the place I belong West Virginia, mountain mama Take me home, country roads I hear her voice, in the morning hour she calls me The radio reminds me of my home far away And driving down the road I get a feeling That I should have been home yesterday, yesterday Country roads, take me home To the place I belong West Virginia, mountain mama Take me home, country roads Country roads, take me home To the place I belong West Virginia, mountain mama Take me home, country roads Take me home, down country roads Take me home, down country roads West Virginiaball is also in a financial problem, but he refuses to acknodelge that. How to draw Like almost every US state, West Virginia is only a seal on a background: # Draw the basic circle shape, with a blue border # Draw the coat of arms of West Virginia in the center # Wreathe it by Rhododendron and top it by a red ribbon with the black script WEST VIRGINIA # Draw the eyes and you're finished. Gallery SouthernTrouble.png USA Coast - MAP COMPETITION.png Videos UNSTATED - Kentucky & Virginia (and Kanawha!)|Made by brain4breakfast zh:西弗吉尼亞球 Category:North America Category:USAball Category:Stateballs Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Stateballs of USAball Category:America Category:West Virginiaball